Les larmes de l'arme
by Para-San
Summary: Sword rêve a une jeune fille, qui se trouve a être une démone. Qui estelle ? Pourquoi suitelle Sword et Ios partout ? Pourquoi tout a coup Basil, général eau des enfers, suitil nos deux amis ?TERMINÉE
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dans sa chambre, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs paressait sur son lit. Autour de lui, c'était le bordel. Des trucs des plus inutiles et étranges trainaient sur le sol. La musique endiablée de la radio fit place a une ballade.

-AHHHHHHH !!!!JE HAIS CE GENRE DE MUSIQUE !!!!

Il se leva et changea de chaîne.Rien ne lui plaisait. Ce monde était laid, horrible et il le haissait.

-J'EN AI MARRE !!!!JE VEUX RETOURNER CHEZ MOI !!!

-Pfff...Tu vas passer tes journées a dire ça ? demanda un autre adolescent, blond celui-là, dans le cadrage de porte.

-TOI, VIENS PAS ME NARGUER !!!

-Ça va, ça va, du calme... Je voulais juste te dire que le repas est prêt.

-TU SAIS OÙ TU PEUX TE LE FOUTRE TON REPAS ????

Le blond haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Le noiraud fermit la radio et se laissa tomber sur le lit, avant de se cogner la tête sur un livre qui trainait sous la couverture.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA FAIS LÀ ÇA ???

Il se massa la tête, le regard mauvais. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce monde ! Être prit avec des mortels étaient assez pénible en soit. Son ventre se mit a gargouiller.

-Peut-être que je vais me laisser tenter finalement...

Il descendit l'escalier et vit son "père" et son "frère" à la table, en train de souper. Ce que cette vie humaine était dépourvue de sens.

-Tiens Sôma ! Tu es venu manger finalement ? Kanna m'a dit que tu n'avais pas faim, dit l'homme.

-Arrête de causer pis refile-moi la bouffe !

Bon dieu qu'il haïssait ce nom ! Et dieu aussi pendant qu'il y pensait !Juste entendre ce nom le rendait nauséeux. Il s'assit à table et reniffla le plat avec dégout; des légumes verts dans des pâtes blanches. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pas donner pour être en enfer, chez lui, avec sa boisson ! Cette vie le rendait malade. Devoir faire le gentil petit élève, c'était pas son truc. C'était plus celui d'Ios. Ce que ces crétins du collège étaient surpris ! Kanna, le rebel, était maintenant premier de classe, et Sôma, le binoclard bolé était à présent dans les pires galères. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'un ange et un démon avaient respectivement prit posession des jumeaux Amano... Ce qu'il HAÏSSAIT être jumeau avec cet imbécile ! Néamoins, sur Terre, ils se devaient de coopérer. C'était leur seul espoir. Le père Amano se leva et se mit a débarasser la table. Ios regarda Sword, légèrement inquiet. Qu'il se mèle de ses affaires celui-là ! Qu'il aille voir ailleurs avec sa bonté angélique ! Sword se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il fessait déjà noir au dehors, la nuit tombait rapidement a ce temps-cit de l'année.

-C'est dommage qu'il y ait si rarement de la neige dans notre coin, dit le père Amano en se plaçant derrière son "fils".

-Pffffff ! Rien a faire ! s'exclama Sword.

-Sôma ! Tu étais pourtant le premier a courir dehors quand il neigait !

-C'EST LE PASSÉ TOUT ÇA, OUBLIS-LE !!!

L'homme fit un pas derrière. Sword réprima son envie de lui sacrer un coup en passant a coté de lui. Ce type n'en valait pas la peine. Ni aucun humain dans ce monde de malheur. Seulement Ios en valait la peine. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Ios avait hérité du corps le plus fort des deux. Merde qu'il détestait toutes les malchances qui lui tombait sur le dos ! Il remonta a sa chambre et ouvrit la télé. La programation au complet était nulle. Rien n'allait dans ce monde pourris ! La pièce était sombre. Il aimait les ténèbres. Mais quelque chose en lui le força a faire de la lumière, et il ouvrit la lampe de chevet. Il s'assit en indien sur son lit et regarda attentivement sa main droite. L'oeuf démoniaque apparut. Grâce a lui, il pourrait retrouver son corps de démon, le grand-père de Mizuno lui avait dit. Étais-ce vrai ? Ils étaient tous cinglé dans cette famille... Le grand-père dure d'oreille, l'ainé était un sorcier maboule et la benjamine une exorciste sans goût vestimentaire. Seulement... C'était sa seule piste. Il devait patrouiller avec Ios et éliminer les démons qu'il trouvait sur son chemin afin de prendre leurs âmes. Il regarda le cadran. Il était plus que tard. Le temps passait toujours trop vite quand il pensait. Il enfila son pyjama puis s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dehors, quelques flocons de neige perdus tombaient doucement. Il haïssait la neige. Il haïssait tout ce qui venait du ciel. La nuit était noire,la lune pleine. Il fermit les rideaux, se coucha et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Bordel qu'il détestait sa vie humaine.


	2. Chapitre 1 Vision

Disclamer: J'ai oublié dans le prologue, mais non, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien de Yuki Miyoshi. Tous les gentils et méchants personnages tels que Sword, Ios, Mizuno, Nanami et les autres, sont bien de notre célèbre mangaka. Un seul personnage de cette fic est ma propriété, c'est la jeune fille de la vision, que l'on rencontrera dans le chapitre prochain...

Chapitre 1

Vision

-Oh allez viens Sôma ! C'est assez rare qu'il neige ! rit la jeune fille.

-Fiche-moi la paix ! Pis c'est pas une petite neige ! C'est une tempête !

-C'est vrai qu'on a du mal a avancer... souligna Ios.

-Moi j'ai pas de mal ! rit Nanami.

-C'est sur ! Tu marche dans nos traces ! s'indigna le démon.

Comment Sôma pouvait supporter une humaine dans son genre, Sword n'en avait aucune idée, mais a cause de lui et de ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir en aide à la jeune fille quand elle était en danger. Oh ce qu'il aurait voulu la tuer ! Mais Ios ne le laisserait jamais faire. Il avait le don de s'attacher aux gens pathéthiques.

-(Alors c'est pour celà que je te supporte ?) demanda Ios par télépathie.

-(Arrête de fouiller mes pensées, sale ange !)

Ios se contenta de sourire. Il ne croyait pas que Sword était réellement l'être sanguinaire que les anges décrivait. Oui, il s'était battu contre lui a de nombreuses reprises. 101 fois pour être exact. Sans que l'un ou l'autre puisse prendre le dessus sur son rival. Sword aurait eu cent fois l'occasion de le tuer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et les occasions n'avaient pas manquer sur Terre. Pourtant, ils s'entraidaient. Ios voyait plutôt Sword comme quelqu'un aillant un mauvais caractère et un mauvais vocabulaire, on ne pouvait le nier, qui adorait se battre mais était néamoins très loyal dans ses combats. Il avait aussi une très mauvais éducation, mais c'était le sort de tous les démons. Pendant qu'il y pensait bien, Ios aimait bien Sword. Il était différent des autres démons. Jamais un démon n'aurait sauver des humains, pourtant Sword le fessait a présent régulièrement.

-(C'était des accidents ! Et j'ai pas le choix de "sauver" le monde quand je tus un démon ! Je dois prendre leurs âmes pour retrouver mon corps !)

-(Je sais.)

-(Et arrête de me complimenter ! Je suis un gros démon maléfique, et j'ai pas juste mauvais caractère !)

Ios se mit a rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kanna ? demanda Nanami.

-Oh...Rien... Je repensais juste a Sôma ce matin. Il a littéralement tomber en bas du lit quand Nana lui a sauter dessus.

-...Nana ? demanda Nanami.

-Ouais, une chatte. Notre père l'a trouver pendant qu'on était en voyage avec Mizuno.

-Ohhhh ! Un chaton ! J'adore les chatons !!s'exclama Nanami.

Sword ne pu s'empêcher de gromeller. Un chaton ! C'était pas un chaton ! C'était un batcat, et il avait essayer de lui couper la main oui ! Pourquoi il voulait l'oeuf démoniaque ? Sword ne le savait que trop bien. Nombreux démons en enfer le désirait. Car celui qui détenait l'oeuf démoniaque devenait invinsible... A condition de le tenir remplis d'âmes. C'était justement le problème de Sword... Les réserves de l'oeuf étaient vides. Ils arrivèrent au bahut et retirèrent leurs manteaux.

-Bordel que je hais ce froid ! s'exclama Sword.

Des élèves se mirent a rire sur son passage.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A RIRE HEIN ???

Les élèves se poussèrent tous et Sword marcha d'un pas enragé dans le corridor. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il savait que c'était Ios. Il se retourna et lui sacra un coup de poing en pleine face. Bien fait pour sa tronche !

-SÔMA AMANO !!!

Il fallait que le directeur passe... Après une bonne demi-heure a se faire sermoner par un vieil abruti d'humain, Sword put enfin aller en cours. Il resta assis à sa place a regarder dehors la neige tourbilloner. Un flocon. Deux flocons. Trois flocons. Quatre flocons. Cinq flocons. Six flocons... Il s'endormit sur son bureau.

Elle tombait. Toute cette neige l'aveuglait. Elle avait froid. Une bourasque la ramassa au sol. Elle fit disparaître ses ailes et se recroquevilla. Sommeil. Elle avait sommeil. Sword vit les yeux de la fille se fermer. Il connaissait l'endroit où elle était tomber, mais n'arrivait pas a se le rappeller. Elle avait des ailes. D'ange ou de démone, il n'avait pas remarquer. Il n'avait pas bien vu. Surement une envoyée. Soit pour lui, soit pour Ios. Soit pour le tuer, soit pour demander a Ios de le faire. Néamoins, il faudrait essayer de la trouver.

-SÔMA AMANO ! DORMIR EN CLASSE ! VOUS DESCENDEZ PLUS BAS DE JOUR EN JOUR !!!s'indigna le professeur.

Sword sursauta. Il s'était endormit. Quel rêve réel ! Une vision peut-être ? Il ne saurait le dire.

-Je te jure Ios ! C'était trop réel pour être un simple rêve !

Ils étaient sur le toît de l'école. Ils s'y rendaient toujours pour discuter. Il n'y avait personne. Et encore moins par ce jour de tempête.

-Je ne doute pas du réalisme de ton rêve Sword, mais il fait froid ! On pourrait pas rentrer ?

-Tu te fiche de tout toi hein !

-Bien sur que non.

-Alors on va chercher après l'école.

-Tu m'a lair bien pressé de voir ce que cette envoyée nous veux.

-Pffff ! Si elle veut se battre, je suis prêt ! Et je me ferai un plaisir de lui prendre son âme par la suite.

Il afficha un sourire sadique en montrant l'oeuf démoniaque. Puis il éclatta de rire en voyant l'oeil au beurre noir d'Ios.

-T'a finis de te moquer de moi oui ? C'est la dernière fois que tu me frappe... Je vais me méfier a l'avenir...

Ils rentrèrent dans l'école, bientôt rejoins par Nanami.

-Mais où est-ce que vous étiez ? Oh mais vous êtes glaçés ! Vous êtes encore allés sur le toît c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous allez toujours là ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cacher ?

-Mais rien Nanami, répondit Sword, agaçé.

-Promis ?

Elle avait un petit air malheureux qui exaspéra Sword au plus haut point.

-Ouais ouais, promis !

De toute façon, que valait la parole d'un démon ?


	3. Chapitre 2 La découverte

Chapitre 2

La découverte

-Ahhhh mais on se les gèle !!!

-C'est toi qui a voulu venir Sword alors cesse de te plaindre !

-Je vais me plaindre si je veux !

Il se mit a gromeller tout en suivant Ios. Celà fessait deux heures qu'ils cherchaient a travers toute cette neige. La tempête était devenue un vrai blizzard.

-Sword... Si, comme tu l'a dis, l'envoyée était gellée dans la neige, elle doit plus être en vie maintenant...

Le visage de Ios était soucieux.

-Ah ouais ? Et si elle est encore vivante et qu'on rentre ? Là c'est vrai qu'elle va crever !

Ios poussa un soupir. Ce devait seulement être un rêve. Pour une stupidité de rêve, il avait perdu deux heures dans ce froid de canard. Alors qu'il pourrait être bien au chaud dans la maison de la famille Amano.

-Une demi-heure Sword ! Après moi je rentre !

Quinze minutes déjà s'étaient écoulées, et toujours rien. Ils passèrent devant le cimetière, quand Sword sursauta.

-Mais oui ! L'endroit ! C'était le cimetière !

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui ! On doit trouver une grande pierre tombale noire !

Ils commencèrent a chercher. Après une dizaine de minutes...

-Sword !!!Viens voir !!

Sword rejoignis de peine et de misère Ios, agenouillé devant une gigantesque pierre tombale noire. Une petite main aux longs doigts blancs dépassait de sous la neige.

-...On arrive trop tard... murmura Ios.

Sword secoua la tête, puis dégagea la neige. Il y avait bien 15 cm au dessus de la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et un teint blanc... Où était-ce a cause du froid ?

-Mais... Elle respire encore ! s'exclama Ios.

-Quoi ??

Effectivement, elle était toujours vivante.

-Emmenons-là dans un endroit chaud, dit Ios en se levant avec la jeune fille dans les bras.

-On est fixé maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est une démone.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-...Bah y'a pas d'ange avec les cheveux noirs, non ?

-...Non, tu a raison.

Ils se dépèchèrent a retourner chez les Amano. Heureusement pour eux, le père des jumeaux n'étaient pas là. Ils étendirent la démone sur le divan et montèrent le chauffage. Ios revint avec plusieurs couvertures et l'habrilla chaudement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais si elle est là pour te tuer ? demanda t'il.

-Je la tus avant !

-Et si elle est là pour une autre raison ?

-On verra bien en temps et lieu.

-Ouais... dis, ça m'a l'air d'être une jeune démone non ?

-Ouais, ça d'l'air à ça. Je me demande pourquoi les démons supérieurs ont envoyer une gamine...Elle doit pas avoir beaucoup plus que mille ans...

-...Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit là pour te tuer, Sword.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Sword avec surprise.

-Les démons doivent se douter qu'une gamine ne pourrait pas te battre, puisqu'aucun exterminateurs ne l'a pu. Et elle ne porte même pas d'armure.

-C'est vrai que c'est rare de voir des démones en robe... Sauf si elles sont dans un harem... Et bien sur qu'elle ne peut pas me battre ! Personne ne le peut ! Je suis Sword, le terrifiant démon ! Personne ne pourra jamais m'abattre, ni toi, ni cette gamine !

-Alors tu ne te demande pas pourquoi elle a été envoyé ici ?

-Bin...Euh...

Sword se gratta la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Alors pourquoi poser des questions inutiles ? Il le saurait dès qu'elle se réveillerait.

-...C'est fou ce que tu déteste te casser la tête toi hein...soupira Ios.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux !Je suis un démon.

-Ça, j'avais remarquer depuis longtemps.

-Pffff...Eh Ios ! Toi qui aime te casser la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit au vieux ?

-...Tu veux dire a notre père ?demanda Ios.

-Le père des jumeaux, pas le nôtre, rétorqua Sword.

-J'ai vu son mot qu'il a laisser, il ne reviendra que dans deux jours. La démone va avoir le temps de se réveiller pis après... On pourrait l'emmener chez Mizuno.

-T'es cinglé ?? Elle va vouloir l'exorciser ! De toute façon, il faut voir avant pourquoi elle est là.

-Il commence a se faire tard Sword, on devrait aller dormir.

-Et si elle se réveille ? Vaudrait mieux pas la laisser seule tu ne crois pas ?

-Oh ! Oui. Alors tu te propose, c'est ça ? Bravo petit frère ! Bon et bien bonne nuit !

Avant que Sword ne puisse dire un mot, Ios avait déjà monter l'escalier.

-Mais...Euh...Y'EN A MARRE !!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapitre 3 Silence

Chapitre 3

Silence

Sword se réveilla par terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fessait là ? Il était tombé en bas du lit ? Non, il était dans le salon. Étrange... Et pourquoi fessait-il si chaud ? Puis il se réveilla complètement ! La démone ! Il se tourna vers le divan; il était vide. Les couvertures avaient étées repoussées.

-IOSSSSSSS !!!!ELLE A FICHU LE CAMP !!!!

Ios dévala l'escalier a toute vitesse a cette annonce. La porte d'entrée était encore barrée et aucune fenêtre n'avait été cassée. Ainsi, elle était toujours dans la maison. Ils se mirent a chercher pour finalement la trouver a l'étage, dans une petite salle près de la chambre de Sword. Elle était agenouillée près de la fenêtre basse et regardait la neiger tomber, le batcat sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là hein ??s'écria Sword.

Elle se retourna doucement et leur sourit. Une douce chaleur fessait briller ses yeux d'un bleu azur.

-Bon aller ! Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

Elle se retourna contre la fenêtre et appuya son menton contre ses petits bras, croisés sur le bord de la vitre.

-TU VAS RÉPONDRE OUI ??

Le batcat releva la tête.

-Tu vois pas qu'elle chait pas parler ? Cha chert a rien de lui crier après.

-Hein ? Le batcat parle ? s'exclama Ios.

-Ouais... Et il cause bizarrement ! riposta Sword.

-Et je chuis une batcat et non un batcat ! rétorqua l'animal.

-Oh on s'en fiche ! C'est pas pour toi qu'on est venu ici mais pour elle ! s'énerva Sword. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Mais puichque je t'ai dis qu'elle chait pas parler ! répliqua la batcat.

-Mais alors pourquoi les démons nous envois une gamine qui sait pas parler ? demanda le démon.

-Chais pas.

Ios s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la démone qui se retourna.

-Viens, tu vas pas rester là une éternité.

Il l'aida a se lever et la conduisit en bas à la cuisine, suivit de Sword et de la batcat.

-Bon alors, vous avez faim ? demanda l'ange en commençant a fouiller dans le frigidaire.

-Parce que c'est toi qui fais la bouffe ? On va crever de faim... répliqua Sword.

-Pffff... C'est pas dure de faire des céréales !

La démone renifla le bol puis le repoussa vivement. Sword retint un rire.

-Voyons Ios ! Où sont passés tes bonnes manières ? Tu offre du lait aux démons maintenant ? On est pas des gentils petits anges pour boire du lait !

Il ouvrit tout grand la porte du frigidaire et sortit des bierres. Le regard de la démone s'illumina et elle commença aussitôt à boire celle que Sword lui tendit.

-Ah ah ! Plus de doute, c'est bien une démone !

-Ça m'en a tout l'air...fit Ios avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Bon ! Alors tu viens de quel coin de l'enfer ? demanda Sword. Ah non... C'est vrai...Tu parle pas... Tu sais écrire ?

La démone leva des yeux questionneurs sur lui. Sword se gratta la tête.

-Eh bin... J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une sorte de démones qui ne savent ni parler ni écrire... Tu sais lire ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ça ne nous aide pas Sword... Ça nous aiderait pour qu'elle nous comprenne, mais c'est déjà le cas. Par contre, nous on a aucun moyen de rien savoir sur elle, fit Ios avec découragement.

-Est-ce que tu es venue pour me tuer ? demanda Sword.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Pour le tuer lui ?

Il pointait Ios. Encore un non.

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu es ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête.

-Ce sont les démons supérieurs qui t'ont envoyé ici ?

Elle le regarda avec peur, puis regarda autour d'elle avec crainte et méfiance. Avait-elle peur de voir des démons supérieurs sortir des armoires ?

-Tu t'es sauvée de l'enfer ? demanda Ios après un moment.

Elle sourit et sembla rire silencieusement.

-Alors ils vont essayer de te retrouver, c'est ça ? demanda Sword.

Elle pencha la tête. Il sourit.

-Moi aussi je suis recherché. Ils veulent ça.

Il mit sa main droite a plat sur la table, devant elle. Elle le regarda avec interrogation, avant de se pencher sur la main pour en examiner le dessin. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombèrent comme un rideau sur le visage, si bien que personne ne put voir sa réaction. Elle releva la tête et l'un de ses longs doigts se posa sur une marque, à coté de l'oeuf démoniaque.

-Ça ? C'est à cause de ce stupide matou.

-Je chuis pas un chat !!!!répliqua la batcat.

La sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre et Ios alla ouvrir.

-Oh ! Nanami ! Eum...Entre...

-Kanna ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas attendu après l'école ? J'ai eu un mal fou a rentrer ! Où vous étiez passé ?

-Eum...Viens Nanami, on va tout t'expliquer... dit Ios, mal à l'aise.

Nanami le suivit dans la cuisine et resta figée en voyant la jeune démone.

-...Eum...Qui est-ce ? demanda t'elle.

-Notre cousine, mentit Sword.

-Votre cousine ?

-Oui, du coté de notre mère. Elle est arrivée hier par train et on a du aller la chercher.

-Oh... Je comprends... Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hijiri Nanami, je suis la meilleure amie des jumeaux.

La démone se leva lentement et inclina la tête. Nanami fit un pas derrière.

-Ah ah... Vous allez rire de moi mais... J'ai eu l'impression de voir une vampire... Son teint blanc, sa robe et ses cheveux noirs, une petite dent plus pointue que les autres... Pardon, je dis n'importe quoi ! C'est finis les films d'horreur avant de me coucher moi...

La démone eut encore un petit rire silencieux.

-Et toi, tu t'appelle comment ? demanda Nanami.

-...Eum...Nanami... Elle est muette, fit Ios.

-Quoi ? Muette ? Vraiment ? Oh ! Je suis désolée !

La démone sourit gentiment. Ios se perdit dans ses pensées. Pas de doute, c'était une démone. Alors comment pouvait-elle parraître si gentille ? Étais-ce là une ruse ? Il allait la garder a l'oeil.

-Et...Elle s'appelle comment votre cousine ? demanda Nanami.

Excellente question.

-Bin...On le sait pas, fit Sword. Le vieux est parti hier en nous laissant un mot d'aller chercher notre cousine, mais il nous a même pas dit son nom, et c'est pas elle qui peut nous le dire !

-Attendez un instant ! fit Nanami et elle sortit de la maison.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un livre sur les prénoms. La démone prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la page des O. Puis elle secoua la tête et refermit le livre.

-Bon...Il est pas dans mon livre... Allons à la bibliothèque !

Ils vinrent pour sortir quand ils virent que la démone se tenait sur le pas de la porte, sans manteau ni bottes.

-Bah où sont tes bagages ? demanda Nanami avec surprise.

-Elle a perdu sa valise, dit Sword précipitament.

-Oh...

Pourquoi il mentait, il ne savait pas trop, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas ques les démons supérieurs la reprenne. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à la petite démone, se demandant d'où lui venait cette conviction. A quoi pouvait-elle servir aux démons ? Elle leva les yeux en sentant son regard et lui sourit. Elle était beaucoup trop innocente pour leur être d'une quelquonque utilité.

-Eh oh ! Sôma ! Je te parle ! s'énerva Nanami.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je t'ai demander de prêter ton manteau et tes bottes a ta cousine.

-Hein mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais l'emmener chez moi pour lui prêter des vêtements, mais elle vas pas sortir comme ça pour venir à la maison !

-Mais pourquoi pas Kanna hein ??

-Il est trop grand voyons !

Sword regarda Ios, puis la petite démone. En effet, elle était plus petite que lui, alors les vêtements d'Ios seraient vraiment trop grand. En ronchonnant, il enleva son manteau et le lança sur les épaules de la démone qui sourit. Son sourire l'énervait. Une démone qui se prenait pour une ange ! Elle sembla remarquer son air enragé car son sourire disparut et elle pencha la tête, pour ensuite s'empresser de suivre Nanami.


	5. Chapitre 4 Une mer de livres

Chapitre 4

Une mer de livres

Lorsque Nanami revint avec la petite démone, ni Sword ni Ios ne l'aurait reconnue. Elle portait alors une jupe blanche aux genoux et un corset blanc, ce qui fessait parraître son teint moins maladif. Un long manteau crème et un petit chapeau dans les mêmes teintes ainsi que des bottes lacées blanches lui assurait un certain confort contre le froid.

-Eh bien Nanami... On ne peut que te féliciter coté goût vestimentaire, sourit Ios.

-C'est pas comme Mizuno... murmura Sword.

La jeune fille s'avança et tendit doucement son manteau à Sword en souriant. Il lui arracha des mains sans un sourire, sans un mot.

-Eh ! Tu pourrais te montrer plus gentil avec ta cousine hein ! s'exclama Nanami en le frappant derrière la tête.

-Du calme Nanami, fit Ios. Tu connais Sôma depuis qu'il a perdu la mémoire...

-C'est pas une raison pour être méchant avec tout le monde !

Ios se mit soudainement a rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? bougonna Sword.

-J'allais lui demander si elle avait remercier Nanami pour les vêtements...

-En effet, c'est plutôt ridicule de ta part... fit Sword, sourcils levés.

La démona s'approcha et prit les mains de Nanami entre les siennes en souriant.

-Oh, mais y'a pas de quoi, dit la jeune humaine. Ça doit te faire de quoi que ton cousin soit aussi méchant avec toi, mais je te rassure; d'habitude il est très gentil ! C'est cette amnésie qui le rends cinglé...

-Faut pas te gêner hein !!!s'indigna Sword.

-C'est ce que je fais !

Nanami prit la démone par la main.

-Allez viens, on va aller à la bibliothèque.

-Attends-nous Nanami ! fit Ios en riant.

Mais Nanami sortit en entraînant sa nouvelle amie derrière elle. Sword et Ios suivirent derrière. Le démon ne cessait de bougonner.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

-J'ai dormis par terre je te rappelle !!!

-Tu devrais être habitué non ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des lits très confortable en enfer.

Sword lui jetta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas penser a son passé, à sa jeunesse. Nanami a l'avant bavardait et la jeune démone souriait ou fessait des signes.

-Pfffff... Tout ça pour savoir un fichu nom !

-Il est vrai que ce n'est pas prudent... Si Mizuno tient vraiment a l'exorciser, elle n'aura pas a chercher bien loin pour savoir son nom.

-On va quand même pas la garder si on sait pas son nom ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle si Mizuno ne veut pas la garder a l'église ? Ou si Nanami parle de notre "cousine" devant le vieux ?

-On verra ça a temps et lieu Sword. Regarde plutôt qui nous suit...

Sword se retourna légèrement pour voir la batcat qui se dissimulait derrière les arbres.

-Ah ! Ce foutu matou !

-Chaton ? demanda Nanami. Eh c'est vrai ! Vous ne m'avez pas montrer votre chaton !

-En revenant Nanami si tu veux bien, dit Ios.

Rendu à la bibliothèque, la démone resta un bon moment a regarder la petite fontaine sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Puis elle suivit Nanami dans les rangées pour se rendre aux livres de prénoms. Son nom ne figurait dans aucun livre.

-Est-ce que c'est un nom japonais au moins ? demanda Nanami.

Elle secoua la tête. Puis elle sourit et se dirrigea vers une autre section, celle de la faune marine.

-Eh ! C'est pas le temps de bouquinner ! s'écria Sword.

Elle l'ignora et regarda les rangées de livre. Enfin, elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais le livre était trop haut pour elle. Elle regarda Sword d'un air suppliant mais il ricanna.

-Tu le veux ? Va le chercher.

Elle baissa les yeux quand Ios s'approcha.

-C'est ce livre que tu veux ? demanda t'il gentiment.

Elle hocha la tête. Ios prit le livre et lui tendit. Une illustration de poissons tropicaux ornait la couverture et un titre doré "Faune océanique". Elle pointa la dernier mot en souriant.

-Océanique ? Tu parle d'un nom ! s'exclama Sword.

-Imbécile ! répliqua Nanami. Ça a un rapport avec son nom !

-...Océanne ? demanda Ios.

Elle rit silencieusement en hochant la tête.

-Tu parle d'un nom de démone...murmura Sword.

-Quoi ? demanda Nanami.

-Euh... Rien, je réfléchisais tout haut.

Nanami haussa les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Océanne.

-Je trouve que c'est un très beau nom !

La démone lui sourit. Sword leva les yeux au ciel.

-On y va ouais ?

-Ce que tu es impatient Sôma ! répliqua Nanami.

-Et ouais ! Et alors ?

-Allez, sortons puisque nous savons ce que nous cherchions, dit Ios.

-Ouais, tous ces livres me rendent malades... maugréa Sword.

-Oh allez viens Océanne, laissons ce craneur de coté, fit Nanami en s'éloignant avec la démone.

Celle-ci se retourna pour s'assurer que Sword et Ios les suivaient, puis sourit en voyant que c'était le cas.


	6. Chapitre 5 L'exorciste

Chapitre 5

L'exorciste

Ils marchaient tous les 4 sur le chemin du retour. Il fessait de plus en plus froid. A croire que le temps se retournait contre eux.

-Nanami, rentre chez toi, dit Ios en protégeant ses yeux avec son bras.

-Et vous ? demanda la jeune humaine.

-On veut aller présenter Océanne à Mizuno, mais ça ne sert a rien que tu nous accompagne avec toute cette neige.

-Bon...Salut, et bonne chance !

Nanami s'éloigna, mais ne put faire 10 mètres avec toute cette neige. Ios soupira.

-Sword...Reste ici avec Océanne, je vais aller reconduire Nanami.

-On vas pas rester là a se geler !On va essayer de s'approcher le plus de chez Mizuno, tu viendra nous rejoindre.

-...Très bien, dit Ios après un moment d'hésitation.

Il se dirrigea vers Nanami et l'aida a se relever. Puis il la prit par le bras et s'avança dans la neige tourbillonante. Bientôt, ils disparurent de la vue des deux démons.

-Allez viens, dit Sword. On vas pas s'éterniser ici.

Il ne put faire un pas qu'Océanne lui sauta dessus en pleurant et il faillit tomber a pleine face.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ?!?

Elle pointa quelque chose et Sword se retourna. Contre un arbre, une forme noire ailée. Sword grogna; un démon. Il saisit Océanne par le bras et la força a avancer. Le démon ne sembla pas les suivre. Ils avançaient, seuls, perdu dans cette immensité enneigée. Finalement, Sword trébucha sur quelque chose; il releva la tête, c'était les marches de l'église.

-Ça y est ! On y est !s'exclama t'il en se tournant vers la démone.

Elle grelottait et un nuage d'air froid sortait par sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient rouges après que des larmes lui aient gellées sur le visage.Sword la tira par le bras.

-Allez, reste pas planter là ! Tu vas pas abandonner si près du but !

Ils montèrent les marches et Sword ouvrit les portes de l'église. Ils virent Mizuno tout au fond, agenouillée devant un crusifix. Elle se retourna vivement en sentant le courrant d'air, puis elle sourit.

-Tiens Sword ! C'est toi ! Qu'y a t'il ? Ça devait être assez urgent pour que tu traverse la tempête pour venir ! Ios n'est pas là ? ...Eum...Qui est-ce ?

Elle s'approcha et Sword força Océanne a avançer.

-Mais... C'est une démone !!s'exclama Mizuno.

-Wow, wow, tout doux ! fit Sword en voyant Mizuno brandir son crusifix.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Océanne se cacha derrière Sword, son visage dissimulé dans le manteau du démon.

-Sors de là toi ! Eh ! C'est pas vrai que je vais faire ton garde du corps ! Règle tes problèmes toute seule ! s'indigna Sword. T'es une démone ou pas ?!?

Elle avança en tremblant. Mizuno la regarda avec interrogation.

-Sword...Qui est-ce ?

-On le sait pas. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est une jeune démone du nom d'Océanne qui est muette, s'est sauvée des enfers et est a présent poursuivie par les démons, mais on sait pas pourquoi. J'ai rêver a elle pendant mon cours et on a été à sa recherche. Elle était presque morte. Nanami pense que c'est notre cousine.

-Je vois...

Mizuno se mit a examiner la démone, qui recula effrayée et s'aggripa au chandail de Sword.

-Et wooow ! Lache-moi !!!

-Tu a dis que c'était une jeune démone, non ?demanda Mizuno.

-Ouais, elle doit pas avoir bien plus que mille ans.

-Et tu étais un démon assez connu en enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur ! J'étais Sword, le tout-puissant démon !

-Alors elle doit avoir entendu parler de toi.

-Eum...Surement...Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... Pourquoi ?Attends une minute ! Est-ce que tu a entendu parler de moi ? demanda t'il a la démone.

Elle secoua la tête en négation.

-Bon...Ça réponds à la question... Mais quand même, elle sait que tu es un démon.

-Je lui ai pas cacher, pourquoi ?

-Alors elle doit te considérer comme un grand frère.

-Quoi ???

-Oh...C'est tout chou... fit Mizuno avec un sourire attendrit.

Sword regarda la démone avec dégoût. La fraternité, il en avait rien a faire ! Il ne perdrait pas son temps a aider des gens, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi des gens perdraient du temps a l'aider. Océanne leva un petit regard innocent vers lui et sourit. Il se mit a grogner et la repoussa. A ce moment, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit et Ios entra, couvert de neige.

-Pfff ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais !

-Bonjour Ios, fit Mizuno.

-Salut Mizuno. Alors tu a fais la connaissance de notre "cousine".

Elle se mit a rire.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle vous considère comme des cousins... En tout cas, pas Sword.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ios.

-Y'a que cette idiote me prends pour son grand frère !

Ios se mit a rire.

-C'est pas si idiot Sword. Tu es un démon plus vieux qu'elle, et jusqu'à maintenant, tu l'a aider. Tu devrais être flatté Sword.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de flatteur !

-Vous n'êtes pas venus ici seulement pour me présenter Océanne, dit Mizuno doucement pour changer de sujet.

-Non... On se demandait si tu ne pourrais pas la garder ici, à l'église. Tu comprends, ce serait pas évident de la garder avec nous a cause de notre ça Ios.

-COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA TE DIRE QUE C'EST PAS NOTRE PÈRE ?!?s'écria Sword.

-Je comprends...fit Mizuno. Je devrais bien trouver une petite chambre... Mais le jour, j'ai école moi, je vais quand même pas l'emmener avec moi...

-Non, on viendrait la chercher le matin et la reporter le soir, fit l'ange.

-Quoi ?!?s'exclama le démon. T'es en train de dire qu'on va l'emmener au bahut ?!?

-Exact. On pourrait s'arranger qu'elle soit soit dans notre classe, soit dans celle de Nanami.

Océanne sourit. Ils pouvaient s'arranger de la manière dont ils voulaient, tant qu'elle restait près d'eux... Elle ne voulait pas que les démons supérieurs la rattrapent. Elle avait eu bien peur quelques temps avant, lorsqu'elle avait vu le démon appuyé contre l'arbre. Le démon ne les avait pas attaquer, et elle savait pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que Sword et Ios soient au courrant de qui elle était. Ios la détruirait aussitôt, elle était trop dangereuse pour lui... Quand à Sword...Elle jetta un coup d'oeil au démon en train de s'engeuler avec l'ange. Il l'utiliserait surement pour se débarasser de son rival. La tête lui tourna comme la veille, alors qu'elle luttait contre le froid. Les démons essayaient de pénétrer son esprit, savoir où elle était. Elle s'écroula au sol, une main tendue pour appeller à l'aide. Des larmes de rages coulaient sur ses joues. Non. Elle devait résister. Elle ne devait pas laisser sortir son pouvoir, même si son esprit manipulé lui ordonnait. Elle ne devait pas. Celà tuerait Ios aussitôt, et les démons supérieurs sauraient aussitôt où elle était. Elle sentit une pression sur sa main et releva la tête. Entre ses larmes, elle apperçue Mizuno.

-Sword ! Ios ! Arrêtez de vous disputer ! C'est pas le moment !

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent et furent surpris de voir Océanne par terre, pleurant, et Mizuno agenouillée près d'elle, lui tenant la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sword.

Ios se dirrigea vers elles. Océanne se mit a crier en silence. Non ! Il devait reculer. Elle ne se controlerait bientôt plus. Se serait pire s'il avançait. Elle hurla en silence. La douleur devenait insuportable. Elle devait se controler. Elle préférait mourir en résistant que d'abandonner maintenant. Elle se mit a cracher du sang, avant de s'évanouir.


	7. Chapitre 6 Passé

Chapitre 6

Passé

Elle avait été prise parmis la tonne de bébés démons. Pourquoi elle ? Personne ne le sauras jamais. Elle avait grandit dans une cage de verre. On lui avait fait plusieurs opération. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle avait a présent une arme destructrice en elle. Elle serait a jamais un danger pour les anges. Des prisonniers furent emmenés devant elle et on lui demanda de laisser son pouvoir sortir. Elle ne vit pas les anges se tordre de douleur devant elle, avant de tomber au sol, morts. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle déclenchait son arme. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle n'avait pas comprit que c'était elle qui avait provoquer la mort des anges. Elle était trop petite pour comprendre. Elle n'avait que quatre ans. Depuis neuf cent ans a présent, elle vivait dans cette cage, cet aquarium a démone. On ne la laissait pas sortir, il fallait éviter qu'elle se fasse corrompre par les démons. Elle devait être la plus pure et la plus innocente possible. Que les anges tombent tous dans le piège. On ne s'occupait pas de la divertir. Personne ne venait lui parler. On la nourissait deux fois par jour. On lui apportait des livres, qu'elle se divertisse seule. Seule, elle avait comprit que tous ces symboles signifiaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle ne trouverait jamais... Elle avait 20 ans lorsque les démons supérieurs firent entrer un vieux sage dans sa cage; un démon du nom de Jill Herb. Reconnu pour sa technique de combat extraordinaire, les techniques occultes, mais aussi pour son grand savoir. Patiement, il apprit à la démone a lire. Il était le seul a utiliser le nom qu'elle avait eu à sa naissance; Océanne. Tous les autres la nommaient sous différents noms, mais le principal était "l'arme fatale". Quand elle sut enfin lire, les démons supérieurs empêchèrent Jill Herb de revenir la voir. Ses services étaient a présent inutiles. Les démons s'assurèrent de lui donner uniquement des histoires douces, pas de combats, pas de meurtres, pas de courage et d'espoir. Rien qui puisse l'aider a sortir de là, ni laisser montrer aux anges qu'elle pouvait être violente. Et les démons avaient parfaitement réussis. Elle ne voyait que la beauté de la vie, et pour elle, tous les paysages ressemblaient à ceux des livres. Pourtant, un livre passa sous le regard des démons sans qu'ils ne l'enlève. Un livre qui l'aiderait à se sauver. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sa déception en voyant les enfers, qui ne ressemblait en rien aux paysages du livre. Elle se sauva des enfers, nul ne sait comment. Elle arriva sur Terre en pleine tempête. Enfin, elle voyait la neige. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose que les livres n'avaient pu lui apprendre sur la neige; sa morsure glaciale. Les démons s'étaient apperçus de sa fugue, et avaient essayer de controler son esprit. Ses ailes avaient bloquées. Elle était tombée dans la neige. Elle avait mal ! Si mal ! Ses ailes disparurent. Elle fermit les yeux et laissa son arme s'activer. Il n'y avait pas d'anges, elle le savait. Elle finit par s'endormir sous le froid intense.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, un adolescent dormait par terre près d'elle. Elle était sur un divan confortable, avec des couvertures chaudes. Elle se leva et enjamba le gars endormit. Un escalier, elle décida de monter. Toutes les portes étaient barrées, sauf une, une petite salle qui devait surement servir à la laissive. Un chat orange s'approcha d'elle. Une fenêtre basse attira son attention, encore plus que l'animal. Elle s'agenouilla et s'appuya le menton contre ses bras. La neige semblait moins cruelle, moins froide, vue de loin. Si jolie... Un cri retentit et des pas dans l'escalier. Elle s'en moquait. De toute façon, ils allaient surement la jeter dehors. Ils ne la connaissaient pas. Et s'ils apprennaient qu'elle était une démone... Les démons supérieurs ne tarderaient pas à la rattraper. Sa fuite avait été courte. Mais elle avait connu la liberté. Le gars aux cheveux noirs lui criait après. Éveillé, il avait une aura bizarre, presque...magique, diabolique. C'était impossible. Le chat, sur ses genoux, releva la tête et s'adressa aux deux adolescent. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, bien qu'ils ne la virent pas car elle leur fessait dos. Le blond avait dit que c'était un batcat. Un batcat ? Un chat-démon ? Que fessait un chat-démon sur Terre...avec deux humains ? Le noir semblait croire que les démons supérieurs l'avait envoyée à eux. Idée ridicule. Les démons supérieurs ne l'enverraient qu'aux anges, afin qu'elle les tus. Le blond posa une main sur son épaule et elle eut un frisson. Jamais personne ne l'avait touchée, sauf Jill herb, une fois, la toute dernière avant qu'il cesse de venir la voir. Il la fit s'asseoir à table après lui avoir fait descendre les escaliers. Un bol de céréale. Pouah ! Du lait. La nourriture des anges ! Le noir eut un rire dément et se dirrigea vers le frigidaire.

-Voyons Ios ! Où sont passés tes bonnes manières ? Tu offre du lait aux démons maintenant ? On est pas des gentils petits anges pour boire du lait !

...On ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il sortit des bouteilles de bierres et elle comprit; son visage s'éclaira. Il était aussi un démon ! Mais que fessait-il dans ce corps d'humain ? Peu importe ! Un démon l'avait trouver. Elle but sa bierre en silence. Il allait la ramener en enfer. Ils lui posèrent des questions. Elle répondit par signe.

-Ce sont les démons supérieurs qui t'ont envoyé ici ?

Elle le regarda avec peur. Pourquoi parlait-il des démons supérieurs ? Elle regarda autour d'elle avec peur. Pouvaient-ils savoir qu'elle était là ?

-Tu t'es sauvée de l'enfer ? demanda le blond, qui semblait s'appeller Ios.

Elle eut un sourire, puis rit silencieusement. Oui, elle s'était sauver, et elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'y retourner.

-Alors ils vont essayer de te retrouver, c'est ça ? demanda le démon, un dénommé Sword.

Elle baissa la tête. Oui, ils la chercheraient. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre 900 ans...

-Moi aussi je suis recherché. Ils veulent ça.

Il posa une main devant elle. Elle le regarda un moment, avant de se pencher vers la main. Un dessin y était gravé. Elle cessa de respirer en reconnaissant le dessin. L'oeuf démoniaque. Le réceptacle pour l'âme de Satan. Normal qu'il soit recherché ! Elle lui fit aussitôt confiance. Il ne pouvait la trahir sans lui-même se trahir. Elle avait l'impression que tant qu'il serait là, les démons supérieurs n'oseraient l'approcher de trop près. Son regard fut attiré par autre chose. Des petites marques, tout a l'entour du sceau tatoué à même la chair. Elle posa un doigt dessus. Il retira sa main promptement. Une humaine fit son entrée. Océanne la regarda étrangement. Elle semblait prendre Sword et Ios pour un certain Sôma et un certain Kanna. Puis elle comprit; leurs corps d'emprunt. Ainsi cette humaine ne savait pas que ses amis étaient en fait un être sanguinaire et un habitant du paradis. Leur cousine ? Qu'ils mentent tant qu'ils veulent. Quand les démons l'auraient reprise, leur amie, Nanami, saurait immédiatement leurs véritables identités. Nanami houspilla Sword jusqu'à ce qu'il prête son manteau à sa "cousine". Océanne lui sourit, mais son sourire figea devant l'air enragé du démon. Elle pencha la tête et suivit Nanami. Elle ne devait pas l'énerver. Sinon il ne voudrait jamais l'aider. Nanami lui prêta des vêtements blancs pour aller dans un endroit nommé une bibliothèque. Océanne quitta sa robe noire sans regret; elle n'avait que porter cette couleur de toute sa vie. La neige dehors se fessait cruelle, et pourtant Nanami ne cessait de lui parler. Sympathique cette humaine. A la bibliothèque, Océanne crut être au paradis; des milliers de livre, beaucoup plus qu'elle n'avait pu en lire en enfer ! Aucun livre ne contenait son prénom. Évidamment... Elle se dirrigea vers une autre section, où, elle le savait, elle trouverait son nom. Sword se mit a bougonner. Mais cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas piler sur les pieds. Ils voulaient savoir son nom, ils le sauraient. Elle vit un mot contenant son nom, mais le livre était trop haut. Elle se tourna vers Sword, qui refusa de lui donner. Quel enquiquineur celui-là ! Ios lui donna gentiment le livre, et elle leur apprit son nom. Sur le chemin du retour, il neigeait fort. Ios alla reconduire Nanami et Sword continua son chemin avec elle pour aller chez une certaine Mizuno. _Une exorciste. _Océanne se cacha derrière Sword lorsque Mizuno brandit un crusifix. Sword et Ios étaient fous ! Ils voulaient sa mort ! Ios les rejoignis et ils se mirent a parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Mizuno se mit a rire, trouvant qu'Océanne considérait Sword comme un grand frère. Tant qu'il la protégeait ! Mais son regard enragé lui montra bien qu'il ne lui tentait nullement de s'encombrer d'une petite soeur. Alors que Sword et Ios argumentaient au sujet de l'école, la douleur la prit.


	8. Chapitre 7 Seule entourée

Chapitre 7

Seule...entourée

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout était blanc autour d'elle. C'était reposant. Elle se redressa et vit un message sur la table de chevet: "_On va venir te chercher demain matin pour aller à l'école Ios_" Demain matin...Le lendemain matin, ou le jour qui commençait ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle s'étira et se leva. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit un long corridor en bois. Elle le suivit et arriva pile devant un adolescent aux cheveux noirs, aux lunettes bizarres et avec un point rouge dans le front.

-Ehhhh t'es qui toi ?? demanda t'il.

-Sojiro ! appella une voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mizuno ? demanda t'il.

-Laisse mon invitée tranquile !

-Ton...invitée ? demanda t'il.

-Oui ! C'est la cousine de Sôma et Kanna, mais elle ne peut rester chez eux, alors elle va rester ici le temps de son voyage.

-La cousine de Sôma ? Vraiment ?Enchanté mademoiselle ! dit-il en lui serrant les mains, l'air hagard. Je suis SojiroYakumi, le meilleur ami de Sôma ! Il a du vous parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête vivement. Ce type était barjo ! Mizuno eut un petit rire.

-Laisse la donc tranquile Sojiro. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'effrais ? Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais cette fille est une vraie démone, alors tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes.

Elle prit Océanne par la main et l'emmena à la cuisine, laissant Sojiro derrière, bavant sur place.

-Sword et Ios vont bientôt venir te chercher, tu vas devoir te dépècher. Je sais que tu n'aime pas le lait, alors j'ai essayer de faire quelque chose sans, mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Ne t'en fais pas pour mon frère, il est cinglé. Nanami m'a appeller pour me dire qu'elle allait te prêter un uniforme en attendant que tu t'en achète un, et qu'elle t'avait préparer un sac de vêtements en attendant que tu retrouve ta valise...que tu n'a jamais perdu. Il faudra arranger cette histoire. Allez, mange.

Océanne regarda Mizuno avec méfiance. C'était une exorciste, alors pourquoi l'aidait-elle, elle, une démone ? Mizuno lui sourit.

-Si Sword te fait confiance, je le fais aussi. Oh ! J'entends cogner, surement eux. Je reviens, mange pendant ce temps.

Mizuno revint quelques instants plus tard avec Sword et Ios, tout deux habillés avec l'uniforme de leur bahut. Ios tenait un sac remplis de linge.

-Tiens... Nanami t'envois tout ça. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. L'uniforme est sur le dessus.

Océanne hocha la tête et prit le sac pour se dirriger vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. Ios se tourna vers Mizuno.

-Pas de problèmes ?

-Non. Elle vient de se lever, le seul prob...C'est mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le binoclar ? demanda Sword avec ennui.

-Eh bien... Je crois qu'il s'est éprit de notre amie...

Sword éclatta de rire. A ce moment retentirent dans le couloir des éclats de verre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ios avec inquiétude.

-...Je ne sais pas... Je vais aller voir... fit Mizuno, soucieuse.

Elle s'éloigna, et après un moment, ils entendirent Mizuno hurler comme une folle.

-ESPÈCE DE SATYRE !!!FILE AVANT QUE JE TE MAUDISE ET QUE JE TE LIVRE AUX DÉMONS !!!

Sojiro apparut devant Sword et Ios couvert de coupures, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il parrut se réveiller d'un rêve en voyant son "meilleur ami".

-SÔMAAAAAAAA !!!

Sword fit un bon prodigieux dans les airs alors que l'autre s'aggripait après sa taille en brayant.

-Sôma ! Mon meilleur ami ! Dis-moi que tu vas m'aider !

-Eh !!Lache-moi espèce d'imbécile !

Sojiro se leva dignement et replaça ses lunettes.

-Sôma, tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

-...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sword avec méfiance.

-Que tu m'aide a séduire Océanne, dit Sojiro d'un bloc.

Devant le visage héberlué de Sword, Ios éclatta de rire.

-Ne ris pas Kanna ! C'est parce que c'est votre cousine que vous ne l'avez pas remarquer, mais... ELLE EST CANON !!!

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderais hein ??s'exclama Sword avec dégoût.

-Parce que c'est ta cousine, toi seul sait ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle n'aime pas !

-Eh bien je peux te donner tout de suite un conseil... dit Sword lentement en pesant ses mots.

-Oui ?demanda Sojiro avec espoir.

-OUBLIS-LÀ !

Sojiro eut un sursaut de frayeur en entendant la voix de Sword. Il avait encore du mal à croire que cet être belliqueux était son meilleur ami... Mizuno revint, suivie d'Océanne qui portait un uniforme de Nanami.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ios.

-Y'a que cet abrutis...

Mizuno se tourna vers son frère dans un mouvement sec.

-...a entrouvert la porte de la chambre pour la voir se changer...

Sword se mit a ricanner, puis s'arrêta en voyant le visage enragé de Mizuno.

-C'est ta cousine Sôma, en principe, tu devrais la protéger !

-Moi ???La protéger, elle ??Pffff ! Qu'elle le fasse toute seule !

-Tu devrais AU MOINS être en maudit après celui qui a oser la regarder !

-Bah quoi ? Il a agit en homme, c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire.

Il reçut une giffle en pleine face de la part de l'exorciste, qui emmena Océanne plus loin.

-Non mais... Tous les même... marmonna l'exorciste.

-Eum...Mizuno...Si on ne part pas pour l'école, on va être en retard... fit Ios.

-Eum...Oui... C'est vrai... Bon, Océanne, je serai là lorsque tu rentreras.

La démone hocha la tête. L'exorciste lui sourit.

-Oh allez, tout vas bien aller. C'est toujours énervant la première journée d'école, mais ça se passe toujours bien. Et s'il se passe de quoi, Sword et Ios seront là... Ainsi que Nanami. Elle n'est pas très forte pour une humaine, mais elle a un caractère a faire fuir tout le monde.

Océanne hocha la tête puis suivit Sword et Ios. Mizuno attrapa son frère à la dernière seconde.

-Partez devant, prenez de l'avance, dit-elle aux trois autres.

Ils disparurent bien vite dans le blizzard.


	9. Chapitre 8 Peur

Chapitre 8

Peur

La première semaine se passa plutôt bien. Si on ignorait le fait que peu importe l'endroit où Océanne se trouvait, Sojiro Yakumi était assurément en train de l'espionner. Même dans les vestiaires des filles, et ces dernières, sures qu'il s'agissait de Sôma(Sword), furent bien surprises en découvrant le pauvre Sojiro, que Nanami se fit un plaisir d'envoyer paître plus loin. Elle avait montré un comportement très protecteur envers Océanne, comme si c'était sa propre cousine. Celà rassurait un peu Ios mais avait le don d'énerver Sword au plus haut point. A vrai dire, tout ce qui avait trait à la muette semblait l'irriter constament. Peut-être parce qu'il commençait a en avoir marre de devoir répondre aux questions de Sojiro. Ios et lui n'avaient pas pu faire mettre Océanne dans leur classe, mais elle était avec Nanami. Les professeurs avaient semblés embêtés d'avoir une élève muette qui ne savait pas écrire, mais finalement, il s'en accomodait très bien. C'était plutôt dure de la noter mais bon... On pouvait voir, seulement en la regardant dans les yeux, si elle avait comprit ou pas, et alors que tout le monde penait sur un problème de mathématiques, elle avait sembler réfléchir, puis attendre. Lorsque la réponse avait été donnée, elle avait sourit à Nanami en levant un pouce a son intention.

Ce jour-là, Sword et Ios virent Océanne traverser la cours du lycée en courrant avant de se cacher derrière Sword. Ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore, cette peureuse ? Elle avait vu une arraignée ? Il comprit en voyant les trois imbéciles qui approchaient. Eux aussi lui avait fait des misères a son tout premier jour au bahut. Leur chef, un grand blond avec un percing au sourcil, ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ahhh !!Elle est avec Kanna ! On se barre !

Et ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Sword leva encore les yeux au ciel. Kanna était peut-être un voyou, mais c'était pas Ios qui allait les massacrer. Océanne se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de Sword et vit les trois voyous se sauver. Elle eut un soupir. Elle l'avait encore échapper belle. Depuis son arrivée, ces trois-là ne cessaient de la poursuivre, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Nanami avait essayer de lui expliquer, puis voyant le regard innocent d'Océanne, elle s'arrêta.

-...Non...Oublis ça... Mais s'il se passe quelque chose et qu'ils te poursuivent, va aussitôt voir un professeur... Ou Kanna, tiens, ils ont peur de lui.

Mais Océanne se méfiait d'Ios. Après tout, c'était un ange. Aussi étrange que celà puisse parraître, elle préférait faire confiance a Sword, un démon, qu'a un ange tel qu'Ios. N'était-il pas quelqu'un d'assez haut-placé au paradis ? Il était évident que si quelqu'un apprenait là-haut que "l'arme fatale" était près de lui, ils ordonneraient aussitôt à Ios de la tuer. Elle était trop dangereuse. Mais pour le moment, Sword et Ios semblaient la considérer comme une petite démone tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire...sauf qu'elle était muette.

-Tu veux bien sortir de derrière moi ? demanda Sword avec irritation.

Elle pencha les yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de la réprimander un jour ? Elle ne fessait jamais rien de bien. Mais au moins il lui fessait pas des opérations et des expériences bizarres, comme les autres démons. Après Jill Herb, Sword était le plus gentil démon qu'elle eut rencontrer. Il fallait dire que les démons supérieurs étaient... de vrais monstres. Elle fut prit d'un frisson en y pensant.

-Tu a froid ? demanda Ios. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer.

Elle lui jetta un regard mauvais. Elle l'aimait bien...quand il se mêlait de ses affaires ! Sword se tourna vers elle.

-Je crois que Nanami t'appelle, dit-il en pointant une fenêtre.

Derrière la fenêtre, Océanne put voir Nanami lui envoyer la main. Elle sourit et répondit à son amie. Seulement... Nanami serait-elle encore son amie, le jour où elle saurait qu'elle était une démone ? La douleur revint, encore plus puissante. Elle tomba au sol, le sort était plus fort que la dernière fois. Plus fort que tout. Elle se tenait la tête en silence. Non ! Elle ne devait pas ! Des mains la saissirent par les épaules et la secouèrent. Elle se mit a crier en silence. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues glaçées. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les bras de la personne qui la secouait. La personne hurla. Encore un peu... Résister...Encore un peu... La douleur diminua. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de la personne. Réussit...Elle avait réussit...Mais combien de temps le pourrait-elle encore... Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'incompréhension dans leur regard. Les autres élèves s'approchaient, elle le sentait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Océanne ? demanda un élève.

-Rien qui vous concerne, fichez le camp ! riposta la voix de Sword, quelque part au dessus d'elle.

Le cercle d'élèves se ressera. Océanne leva lentement les bras et les mit autour du cou de la personne qui la tenait, nichant son visage contre le creu de son cou. Elle resta un moment surprise de sa propre audace. C'était sa première étreinte, et elle l'avait _demander_.Elle crut avoir frustrer la personne(surement Sword dans ce cas)mais cette dernière noua ses bras dans le dos de la petite démone.

Des larmes glaçées tombaient a présent dans le cou de Sword et il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ! Il avait été surprit qu'elle s'écroule dans ses bras, mais encore plus qu'elle ose lui voler une étreinte. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Pas pour une démone, ça y avait aucun risque ! Nanami arriva en courrant et se jeta sur eux.

-Sôma !!Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Surement encore ses migraines, dit Sword.

-Quelle migraine ? demanda Nanami.

-Ah ! s'exclama un élève. Des migraines hémiplégiques !

-Mais non ! s'exclama un autre. Si ça serait ça elle bougerait pas parce qu'elle serait paralysée du coté !

-On ne sait pas ce que c'est, fit Ios, mais elle a fait une crise du genre chez Mizuno hier.

-On devrait l'emmener a l'infirmerie vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Nanami avec inquiétude.

-Ouais...fit Sword.

Il se leva, la démone dans les bras, toujours aggripée a son cou. Ios s'avança pour lui ouvrir la porte de l'école.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Une main froide se posa sur son front.

-Vous feriez mieux de retourner en classe Amano, dit une voix féminine. Elle ne se réveilleras pas avant la fin des cours.

-Je préfère rester, dit la voix de Sword quelque part sur la gauche. Vous comprenez, j'ai dis à ma tante que je la surveillerais alors...

-Si vous insistez...

Océanne entendit la porte se fermer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Sword sur une chaise plus loin. Ios était retourné en cours et avait promit a Sword de lui prêter ses notes. Comme si les cours stupides l'intéressait ! Après tout, c'était pas si dure de jouer le "grand frère". Il devait la protéger, c'est ça ? Tant mieux, il se battrait plus souvent, il y avait toujours des crétins après elle, principalement cet imbécile de Sojiro ! Et un grand frère a des privilèges, dont celui d'écoeurer... La preuve, Kanna ne fessait qu'embêter Sôma ! Mais bon, de TEMPS EN TEMPS, il devrait se montrer gentil... C'était le bout moins plaisant... Elle était éveillée, il venait de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir. Doucement, elle se tourna pour le regarder et lui sourit. Bon... Il pouvait bien faire un geste aimable... Il lui sourit donc aussi.

-Tu nous a fichu la trouille tantôt...dit-il, avant de continuer sur un ton bourru. Bon maintenant tu te repose ! C'est pas vrai que je vais te porter jusque chez Mizuno en plus !

Elle fermit aussitôt les yeux, toute heureuse car il avait sourit pour la première fois. Elle s'endormit bien vite, rassurée. Aucun démon supérieur ne viendrait la chercher tant qu'il serait là...


	10. Chapitre 9 Trouvée

Chapitre 9

Trouvée

Océanne était maintenant depuis deux mois avec eux. Mizuno avait finie par vraiment s'y attacher, et non pas pour la seule et unique raison que parce que Sword lui fessait confiance. La bonne humeur de Nanami n'avait pas décroit et elle entraînait Océanne partout, au grand damne de Sword. Au fond, il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux, mais il n'irait par contre jamais dire qu'il s'était attaché à la petite démone au sourire si doux. Ios fessait des efforts phénoménaux pour qu'elle l'apprécit, et celà marchait, tranquilement pas vite... Elle s'en méfiait encore un peu. Quant à Sojiro Yakumi, il n'avait, malheureusement, pas perdu l'envie de suivre la belle cousine de son ami.

Ce jour-là, c'était une journée des plus ennuyantes. Ils avaient été chercher Océanne chez Mizuno, accompagnés de Nanami, comme a tous les matins. La neige avait commençer a fondre et il n'y avait plus de traces des tempêtes. Ils s'étaient séparés au coin du corridor, les filles d'un coté, les garçons de l'autre, afin de rejoindre leur salle de classe. Une journée plate, ennuyante. Sword baillait en écoutant le professeur d'histoire, un espèce de petit vieux parlant toujours sur le même ton. Ios esquissa un sourire, avant que son visage ne soit déformé par la douleur. Il s'afaissa au sol. Toutes les filles de la classe se précipitèrent vers lui, mais Sword les repoussa, avant de s'agenouiller près d'Ios.

-C'est ta nouvelle manière d'attirer l'attention sur toi ? demanda t'il d'un ton bourru.

-S...Sword...murmura Ios. Emmène-moi plus loin...

-...Très bien.

Sword l'aida a se mettre debout et mit un bras d'Ios autour de ses épaules avant de le prendre par la taille, puis il se dirrigea lentement vers la sortie.

-Amano ! Amano ! Où allez vous comme ça ?s'exclama le prof, cessant son baratin.

-Vous voyez pas que Kanna va pas bien ? s'exclamèrent les filles.

Sword éloigna Ios des salles de classe, puis le déposa par terre.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-J'ai mal... J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir...

-Quoi ?

-J'entends une musique dans ma tête... Elle va me tuer...

Sword haussa les sourcils. Une musique qui pouvait tuer ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il secoua Ios.

-Aille réveille ! Pas question que tu crève avant notre combat, c'est bien clair ? C'est moi qui vais te tuer, et pas une satanée musique !

Une minute plus tard, Ios releva la tête, soulagé.

-Ouf...La musique a cessée...

-...T'es sur ?

-Oui.Regarde, je vais déjà mieux.

En effet, il réussit a se lever. La cloche de la récréation sonna. Ils retournèrent en classe prendre leur livres quand la porte claqua.

-SÔMAAAAAA !!!!KANNAAAAAAA !!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nanami ? demanda Ios, avant de reçevoir une giffle.

-Vous n'êtes que des menteurs ! Elle est muette, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment vous expliquer qu'elle ait chanter en musique ?

Sword et Ios regardèrent curieusement Océanne. Elle restait tapie dans l'ombre, au fond de la classe, regardant ses souliers.

-On en sait pas plus que toi Nanami, fit Sword, mais Kanna a eu un malaise pendant le cours au cas où ses groupies ne l'auraient pas encore révélé à toute l'école. Il entendait une musique dans sa tête, et il disait qu'elle allait le tuer.

-ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS MOQUER DE MOI !!!

Océanne avait vivement relevé la tête à cette annonce. Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien dire, elle avait déjà franchit la porte et elle courrait dans le corridor. Sword et Ios se mirent à la poursuivre, laissant la pauvre Nanami sans comprendre.

-OCÉANNE !!!cria Sword.

-REVIENS ICI !!!QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ?!?s'écria Ios.

Elle avait faillit le tuer. C'était un monstre. Il ne voulait que l'aider et elle avait faillit être la cause de sa mort. Elle avait faiblit. Elle avait abandonner. Elle courrut longtemps. Elle voulait oublier. Oui, elle avait froid avec seulement son uniforme, mais... Elle devait mettre le plus de distance entre eux et elle. Pour protéger Ios. Sword aussi. Il ne pourrait pas repousser les démons supérieurs qui serait a ses trousses, maintenant qu'elle s'était trahie. Elle était dans un parc désert. Elle s'assit sur une balançoire et attendit. Elle attendait quoi ? La fin. Les démons la trouveraient bientôt. Sur ce point, elle avait raison. On la trouva bientôt. Et c'était bien un démon. Mais c'était Sword. Elle sauta de sa balançoire et voulu se sauver, mais il la rattrapa vite cette fois.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? demanda t'il.

Elle se débatit. Il se mit à rire.

-Tu crois que tu peux me battre ?

Elle se retourna et lui donna un coup de pied...juste où il ne faut pas. Il la lacha et elle tomba au sol.

-Aille...pleura t'il. Ça c'est la mauvaise influence de Nanami hein !?!

Elle se remit a courir, mais rendu à la porte du parc, elle s'effondra. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie.

-Alors ? demanda Sword en approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu a ? Pourquoi tu te sauve ?

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il resta un moment interdit. Bah quoi ? Il lui avait seulement poser une question ! Puis il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de manteau ni de bottes. Il poussa un soupir.

Un manteau noir tomba sur ses épaules alors qu'elle était accroupie par terre en train de pleurer. Elle vint pour relever la tête quand il la serra dans ses bras.

-Allez la petite... Pleure si ça peut te faire du bien...

C'était bien la voix de Sword, mais... Il n'agissait jamais comme ça. Peut-être que le coup de pied lui avait monter jusqu'à la tête ? Peu importe. Elle resta de longues minutes a pleurer dans ses un grand frère... Mizuno avait raison. En fait, Océanne avait mentit. Elle avait entendu parler de Sword en enfer. Il était l'un des sujets que les démons supérieurs nommaient souvent. Satan aussi en avait parler. Il haïssait Sword. Une ancienne prophétie disait que seul "l'Épée" pourrait le tuer. Le texte avait été traduit, alors "l'Épée" pouvait très bien être Sword... Alors Satan voulait absolument le tuer.Elle avait entendu parler de Sword comme d'un monstre sanguinaire, un dément n'aimant que se battre et tuer. Pourtant... Les démons supérieurs auraient bien rit de les voir en se moment.

-Oh...C'est tu pas tout chou... fit une voix. Ainsi donc, Sword a des moments de faiblesses...

Ils relevèrent tout deux la tête pour voir Bazil, l'un des général des enfers.

-Tu es venu pour l'oeuf ? demanda Sword.

-L'oeuf ? Ce n'est pas moi qui en est chargé. Je suis là... Pour la fille.

Océanne s'aggripa après Sword, tremblant de tout son être.

-Je crois qu'elle préfère rester ici, répliqua Sword.

-On se fou de ce qu'elle préfère. J'ai ordre de l'emmener.

-Sword ! Océanne !

Ios arriva derrière eux. Sword n'hésita pas. Il équarta Océanne et la poussa vers Ios.

-Emmène-là loin d'ici. Je m'occupe de lui.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce que... T'es fou... L'oeuf, il va...

-Il est là pour elle, pas pour moi.

Ios parrut surprit. Océanne essaya de se dégager, aller rejoindre Sword, mais Ios la retint fortement, avant de s'éloigner.


	11. Chapitre 10 Vérité

Chapitre 10

Vérité

Sword regarda Ios entraîner Océanne, alors que cette dernière se débattait en le regardant avec désespoir. Quoi ? Elle était sure qu'il allait se faire tuer ? Quand ils furent hors de vue, Sword fit face à Bazil. Un général des enfers ? Pouah ! Surement pas bien plus fort qu'un exterminateur ! Il avait battu Garvera, il allait réussir a battre ce Bazil.

-Sword...rit ce dernier tout bas. Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Je n'étais pas venu pour toi. Tu n'avais qu'a me refiler la fille gentiment et attendre la venue de celui qui aurait été envoyé pour toi.

-Jamais.

-J'aurais pas le choix Sword... Mais je suis sur que Satan n'en seras pas mécontent... Non seulement je lui rapporterai la fille et l'oeuf démoniaque, mais l'annonce de ta mort et de celle d'Ios...

-Moi je me demande plutôt comment je vais faire pour avertir Satan d'envoyer chercher ta grosse carcasse ici.

-Tu es trop dur de toi Sword... Ça te perdra...

-Ça a pourtant toujours été ma principale motivation.

-Dans ce corps d'humain, tu n'es rien sans Ios pour t'aider.

-C'est ce que tu crois...

-C'est ce que je sais.

-Moi je sais pas où tu vas chercher tes informations parce qu'elles sont fausses, gros lache.

Bazil fronça les sourcils. Sword venait de toucher une corde sensible.

-Faut vraiment être lache pour venir chercher une petite démone sur Terre alors que t'es un général des enfers. T'a perdu à la courte paille ? T'a du te sacrifier ? Comme tous les démons, tu avais peur de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

-TA GEULE !!!

Sword sourit. Il l'avait énervé. Bazil allait faire plein d'erreur. Quant à Sword... Il profiterait de la moindre erreur de son adversaire. De toute façon... Il avait pas trop le choix. Son corps humain n'était pas des plus résistants, et les réserves de l'oeuf étaient encore basses; il n'avait qu'une âme, celle du démon du livre. Et pour avoir son âme à lui, il avait du gaspiller celle du démon électronique qu'ils avaient abbatus peu après la découverte d'Océanne. Donc, Sword n'avait qu'une chance.

Bazil fonça sur lui, ses ailes surgissant derrière lui. Ah non, un combat aérien ! C'est quand on avait besoin d'elle que la stupide batcat n'était pas là ! Sword évita toutes les attaques de Bazil. Il n'était pas très rapide...

-Tu ne me vaincra pas a m'éviter, Sword !

Non, Sword ne le vaincrait pas ainsi. Mais il allait l'épuiser. Et lorsqu'il serait mort de fatigue, il allait se débarasser de lui. Bon, c'était un peu humiliant pour un démon d'avoir recours a une telle tactique, mais... Pour le moment, il était mi-démon, mi-humain, alors... Sword lui assena un coup de poing qui envoya Bazil plus loin. Et c'était un général des enfers, ÇA ? Même dans le corps de cette mauviette de Sôma, il arrivait à le battre !

-Pourquoi recherchez-vous Océanne ? demanda t'il.

Bazil le regarda mauvaisement.

-Ne fais pas l'abruti avec moi, Sword...

-C'est une question tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse alors RÉPONDS !!!

Bazil le regarda étrangement, puis eut un rictus.

-Attends...Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

-Océanne, une jeune démone qui s'est poussée de l'enfer.

Bazil éclatta de rire.

-Tu ne sais pas qui elle est RÉELLEMENT ? Ah ça, c'est la meilleure ! J'aurais cru que même un abrutit comme toi aurait entendu parler d'elle !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sword, soucieux.

-Très peu de personne savent qu'Océanne est le véritable nom de... "l'arme fatale".

Sword resta un moment figé. L'arme...fatale ? Océanne était l'ARME FATALE ??? Non... Ios! Il était en danger ! Un instant ! Il se fouttait d'Ios ! Le cours de musique...Le malaise d'Ios... Tout y était ! Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ! Il resta un moment songeur. L'arme fatale... La démone pouvant tuer tous les anges seulement en chantant... Et s'il l'utilisait ? Non seulement il vaincrait Ios, mais tous les anges ! Il laissa Bazil blessé et quitta le parc.

Océanne se débattait. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester là ! C'était un général des enfers, Sword ne ferait pas le poid ! Et s'il apprenait tout ? S'il apprenait qu'elle était... l'arme fatale ? Allait-il la vendre aux démons contre la paix ? Allait-il vouloir la détruire ? L'utiliser ? Elle éclatta en sanglots et Ios la serra dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, aucun démon ne peut battre Sword.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi gentil avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait qu'a ouvrir la bouche pour le tuer ? Il ne savait rien, c'était évident. Après un moment, Sword revint.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, dit Ios en souriant.

Sword poussa Ios et saisit Océanne par le bras. Elle fut terrifiée. Il savait. Il l'entraîna plus loin.

-Et Sword ! Où tu vas ? demanda Ios, sans comprendre.

-Chez Mizuno. Si tu veux un conseil Ios, tiens toi loin d'Océanne.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sword ne répondit pas. Inquiet, Ios les suivit. Océanne tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du démon, mais Sword avait une bonne poigne.

-Tiens toi tranquile ! dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Une lueur maléfique avait apparue dans son regard. Elle se mit à le détester. Pendant tout ce mois où il avait été gentil avec elle, c'était de la frime ! Il était comme tous les autres démons ! Ils arrivèrent à l'église et Sword la poussa sur Mizuno. L'exorciste reçut la démone tremblante dans ses bras. Océanne éclatta en sanglots et Mizuno et Ios regardèrent Sword sans comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas une démone comme les autres, commença Sword.

Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas, et les sanglots d'Océanne se firent plus fort.

-Depuis 900 ans, les démons supérieurs préparent une surprise a Satan. Ils ont prit une démone encore bébé, et lui ont fait des opérations, des tests... Afin qu'elle devienne l'Arme Fatale.

-La quoi ? demanda Ios.

-L'Arme Fatale. Elle a été élevée a l'équart, dans une cage de verre. Personne ne lui rendait visite. Elle devait être la plus pure, la plus innocente possible... Afin que les anges soient dupés. Lorsqu'ils seraient en mesure de bien la controler, ils l'enverraient chez les anges, et la manipuleraient pour qu'elle laisse son arme sortir; le chant. En chantant seulement, elle tuerait tous les anges du paradis.

Ios palit. Il comprit soudainement la cause de son malaise. Océanne pleura plus fort.

-Et cette Arme Fatale est là...Devant...nous...termina Sword.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... murmura Mizuno.

-C'est évident, non ? demanda Sword avec un sourire malsain. Je t'avais dis Ios de ne pas approcher d'Océanne. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Maintenant tu vas le regretter...

-Non...Sword...Tu ne vas pas faire ça... fit Ios, désemparé. Tu ne vas pas forcer Océanne...

-Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser ? C'est l'Arme Fatale ! Grâce a elle, je pourrais tuer tous les anges d'un seul coup !

-...avant d'être l'Arme Fatale, c'est Océanne, non ?Notre amie, fit Mizuno. C'est un être vivant Sword ! Non pas une vulgaire arme ! Elle te considère comme un grand frère Sword ! Tu veux vraiment perdre sa confiance en la forçant a faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas ?

Sword était tiraillé. Abbatre tous les anges ou garder la confiance de "sa petite soeur" ? Bordel! Il n'avait pas a hésité ! C'était un démon oui ! Un démon n'a pas de famille, n'a pas de sentiments ! Il s'approcha avec un rictus cruel. Il avait choisit.

-Allez ! Lève-toi ! ordonna t'il a la démone.

Elle se releva lentement et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'eau. Alors que Sword allait lui ordonner de chanter, elle se jeta a son cou en pleurant. Sword chancela sous le poid de la démone, surprit. Comme la première fois, des larmes froides tombèrent dans son cou. Elle lui fessait encore confiance, même s'il avait dans l'intention de la trahir. Sword hésita plus que jamais. Ohhh... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle le prenne lui comme grand frère ! Pourquoi pas Ios ! Il aurait été moins mal de la trahir !

-...Rahhhh...MERDEEEEE !!!!hurla Sword.

Il se laissa tomber au sol en la serrant dans ses bras. Ios poussa un soupir et Mizuno les regarda en souriant. Océanne pleura un long moment. Long moment pendant lequel les 3 autres se posaient la même question: Que faire d'elle ?


	12. Chapitre 11 Départ

Chapitre 11

Départ

Océanne ne pouvait pas rester avec eux, les démons supérieurs auraient tôt fait de la reprendre. Depuis des jours, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'église, et Nanami était passée quelques fois prendre de leur nouvelles. Après 3 jours pourtant, quelqu'un vint cogner. Mizuno alla ouvrir la porte de l'église et vit un homme aux cheveux argent avec les yeux bleus et une énorme boucle d'oreille ronde.

-Je voudrais parler a Ios, dit l'homme.

Mizuno hésita, puis le conduisit dans le salon où étaient Sword, Ios et Océanne. Cette dernière dormait entre les deux, appuyée contre l'épaule d'Ios. Celui-ci fit de grands yeux en voyant l'homme.

-Shekil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

Shekil jetta un regard mauvais à Sword, avant de remarquer la petite démone qui dormait.

-Pfff...Tiens donc... Tu a une petite amie maintenant Ios ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Shekil, et dis-moi ce qui t'ammène ici, fit Ios d'un ton sérieux.

Shekil fit apparaître une épée presque identique à celle dans le fourreau qu'il avait sur son dos.

-Elle a été crée tout spécialement pour toi Ios, afin que tu tus...ce démon, dit-il d'un ton haineux.

Ios resta un moment silencieux.

-C'est un ordre de notre seigneur. Même si celà implique tuer Sôma Amano. Ce démon doit mourir.

-Pour le moment, le problème, ce n'est pas Sword, fit Ios lentement. Shekil...Puis-je te faire confiance ?

-Tu sais bien que oui, fit Shekil avec agaçement.

Ios lui raconta pour l'arme fatale...sans dire qu'elle dormait en ce même moment contre son épaule.

-Il faut absolument la détruire alors ! s'écria Shekil.

-Tu fais ça pis je te tus, grogna Sword.

-On sait bien ! Tu aimerais bien la posséder afin de tous nous détruire ! s'exclama Shekil.

Sword sourit froidement.

-Je ne dirai pas que cette idée ne m'a pas traverser l'esprit. Mais avant d'être une arme, n'est-elle pas un être vivant ?

-Une démone ! On se fiche bien des démons ! Autant que vous vous foutez des anges !

-Shekil !fit Ios.

Il se calma.

-Tu m'a demander si tu pouvais me faire confiance... Tu veux que j'avertisse notre seigneur, et que l'on aille tuer cette démone ?

-Non Shekil. Je veux que tu l'emmène au paradis, en sécurité, loin des démons.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es rendu fou ma parole ! Si les démons supérieurs peuvent la controler et qu'ils savent qu'elle est avec nous, ils vont la forcer a chanter et elle va tous nous tuer !

-Elle peut résister. Elle nous l'a montrer car elle ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Et vous pouvez trouver un moyen pour qu'elle puisse chanter et parler sans qu'elle ne tus personne ! Je t'en pris Shekil... Si les démons ont réussit quelque chose avec elle, c'est bien de la rendre pure et innocente. C'est encore une gamine...

-Grrrrmmm...Où est cette démone...fit Shekil.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Ios, son ancien maître, voulait mettre tout le paradis en danger pour une démone ! Il avait perdu l'esprit.

-Océanne... Réveille toi... fit Sword en la secouant légèrement.

Elle bougea et se retourna... Pour saisir le bras de Sword et se rendormir.Shekil ouvrit de grands yeux. Ios était vraiment fou s'il laissait la démone la plus dangereuse de l'enfer dormir contre son épaule ! Et encore plus s'il la laissait en contact avec Sword, ce fou qui essayait de tuer Ios depuis des centaines d'années ! Après un moment, la démone ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit a Sword et Ios puis fit un signe à la fille qui l'avait laissé entré, une exorciste à ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Puis elle le vit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Elle s'aggripa au démon de toutes ses forces, et il grimaça lorsque les ongles se plantèrent dans son bras.

-Tu me fais mal... fit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit Ios gentiment. C'est mon ami, il ne te feras rien. J'ai promis de ne pas te faire de mal, non ? Lui non plus ne t'en feras pas.

-Ios...Tu ne veux pas vraiment que je l'emmène ? demanda Shekil, désemparé.

-Oui. Je t'en pris Shekil...

Shekil s'avança pour regarder la démone dans les yeux, et fut surprit par leur éclat bleu.

-...Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je ne me mettrai pas en disgrâce devant les autres pour elle.

-Je te demande seulement de l'emmener au paradis. Si les anges ne veulent pas d'elle, laisse la revenir. On veilleras sur elle.

Shekil poussa un soupir. C'était bien parce qu'il avait du respect pour Ios ! Ce dernier se tourna vers Océanne.

-Océanne...Tu vas partir avec Shekil. Les anges vont essayer de rendre ta voix moins dangereuse, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se mit a sanglotter sur Ios, qui la serra doucement.

-T'en fais pas. On se reverras bientôt.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de le lacher. Puis, lentement, elle se tourna vers Sword. C'était le plus dur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire adieu. Il la serra dans ses bras, puis la força a se lever. Tremblante, elle se dirrigea vers Mizuno, qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Je dirai à Nanami que tu aurais aimer l'embrasser avant de partir, mais que ta famille est venue précipitament, dit-elle avec émotion.

Océanne hocha la tête. Puis elle se tourna vers Shekil et s'approcha, tête basse. Ils sortirent dehors. C'était le moment de vérité. Shekil fit apparaître ses ailes, puis Océanne. Encore quelques secondes. Comme elle ne semblait pas ce décider, Shekil la saisit par le bras pour s'envoler.

-Au revoir Océanne ! fit Ios.

-Écoute moi bien Shekil ! s'écria Sword. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu vas le regretter, crois-moi !

Shekil le regarda mauvaisement. Sword reporta son attention sur la petite démone qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Ses lèvres bougeaient. Sword put y lire:

_Je t'aime, grand frère..._

**FIN**


End file.
